Wishing Well
by Graveygraves
Summary: Morgan and Reid stuck in a well, just a bit of fun really. My responce to the Fortune Cookie Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. this is unbeta'd


**Wishing Well**

OK this is my first shot at the Fortune Cookie Challenge on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum.

Fortune Cookie Prompt: We never know the worth of water until the well is dry.

* * *

God his head hurt. He'd had hangovers more pleasurable than this. How the hell did this happen; no-one got the drop on Derek Morgan. Opening his eyes slowly Derek tried to focus on his surroundings. Reid was sat opposite him, though opposite was a bit of an exaggeration he was nearly on top with how little space they had.

"Dare I ask?" Morgan asked shaking his head again in the hope it will somehow make everything go away.

"It appears to be a dried up well." Reid answers looking around as if checking the answer before he gave it.

"No shit. Remember how we got here, coz to be honest I'm having trouble remembering my name."

"Really?"

"No, just details would be good. I remember pulling up in front of the house; as we got out I got a call from Hotch. I turned around and you were gone. I walked round the side of the house looking for you and now I'm at the bottom of a well with you."

"Well, you found me." Reid smirked suppressing a giggle. "Ok; I saw something move and went off round the side of the house. I thought you were behind me. Then I wake up down here with you. Guess neither of us quiet know how we got here."

"Great, so baby genius how do we get out?"

"Aren't you the all action hero?" Reid said a little bitterly

"What no words of wisdom to cheer my day" Morgan replied standing up, checking his phone; no signal. The well wasn't that deep, but equally it was just too deep, even if he got Reid up onto his shoulders they would still be 5ft too short. Come on, think.

"Did you know the largest hand dug well is in Greensburg, Kansas and is 109ft deep?" Reid chirped up.

"No" replied Morgan wishing he hadn't asked Reid for his words of wisdom, though his reel of facts were often relaxing, in an annoying way.

"And that wells are referred to in a number of proverbs and sayings such as 'dig a well before you get thirsty' or 'we never know the worth of water 'til the well is dry'."

"Really" Morgan couldn't help but smile, where did he get this crap. It was no wonder he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Also" worryingly Morgan noticed a tinge of excitement in Reid's voice as he really got into a flow with his random fact selection, "Wishing wells started as part of European folklore, dating back to Celtic times, when it was believed water housed deities which if offered gifts would grant wishes or prayers."

"Ok enough already" Morgan slumped back down. It was really getting cold down there. Morgan got his phone out again just in case his signal had come back. At least the others knew where they were. How long had they been down here? Looking up he could tell it was still daylight.

As if reading his mind Reid asked; "How long before they come looking for us?"

"Won't be long and they will be sure to come in heavy handed assuming we've been taken. The son of bitch won't be able to take them all on." Morgan had to believe that because right now he was relying on a rescue as he had no other ideas how to get out.

They both sat in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

"Have you got any regrets?" Reid asked

"Me! Nah! Everything happens for a reason, so just live it as it goes"

"So what's the reason we're down here?"

"Don't get smart kid." Morgan relented "Ok I admit; one regret. That I have never honestly told Garcia how I feel about her. Or more to the point that when I did tell her I didn't make sure she believed me."

"You have told Garcia you love her?" Reid was amazed at this little confession

"Yeah, when that bastard shot her." Morgan spat out "But she didn't take me seriously, thought I meant it just as friends. Guess I'm just too much of a player in her eyes." He added sadly.

"You could always tell her when we get out of here. She'll be frantic with worry that you're missing."

"Kid she worries about all of us not just me. So you started this. What's your regret in life?" Morgan turned the conversation round as it was all getting a little too close for comfort. The thought of his baby girl, pacing her office fearing what may have happened, damn. He vowed a call to her would be the first thing he did when he got out. Put her mind at rest, he hated the thought of upsetting her.

"I regret that I don't visit my mum more. I feel so guilty about it, but its so hard going and seeing her like that. I feel so uncomfortable in there. I put her there, it's my fault" Reid had never really spoken to anyone about his Mum, not anymore than he had to.

"It's not your fault. You did what best for her." Morgan could tell this was eating him up.

"I worry I'll end up like her. There is evidence that Schizophrenia is genetic."

Morgan didn't know what to say to reassure his friend. Luckily the silence was broken by noises coming from above. They both looked you. It had become darker, early evening maybe.

"Hey down here" Morgan shouted standing

"Help" Reid joined in

They continued calling until they were blinded by a couple of flashlights. Then Morgan was hit on the head by something.

"What the . . .?"

"A coin, thought I'd wish for the return of two missing agents, guess I should be careful what I wish for" Rossi called down. They could here Prentiss giggling.

"Glad you think this is funny. I take it you have the unsub coz if not you need to find him before he puts you down here too."

Rossi laughed "Oh we got the unsub, but not here, the owner of this house has been found dead inside. No-one here but you two."

"So how did we get down here?"

"Must have fallen; to be honest if you hadn't of called out Emily would be in there with you. How badly overgrown it is round here you wouldn't see the well entrance until you're on top of it or should that be in it?" Rossi was really enjoying this.

"Ok fun over any chance of getting us out of here?"

"Maybe your wish will be granted today" Prentiss added with a snigger.


End file.
